


Pick me up

by klancetrashsisters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Voltron Lion Swap, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancetrashsisters/pseuds/klancetrashsisters
Summary: Pick me up, so I can pick you up, so we can pick eachother up.





	1. "Look what you did!"

**Lance’s P.O.V:**

 

“Leave the math to Pidge”

 

Keith’s words were like a calm summer breeze, soothing my worries and putting my insecurities at ease, for now. I turned and left with a smile, leaving Voltrons new leader to do whatever he did in his spare time. I turned down the winding white and blue halls of the Castle of Lions, my destination being my room.

 

**_“Do you really think he meant what he said?”_ **

 

I paused mid step, the venom laced voice in my head spitting all to familiar thoughts. Keith’s reassuring speech all but vanished, that calm breeze became a harsh icy wind, biting at my skin and making me wince.

 

_“Can’t I go one day without you interrupting it?”_ I questioned it, I just wanted one day of peace were I didn’t hear the voice in my head that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

 

**_“Can’t_ ** **you _go one day without interrupting someone else?”_**

 

The voice threw my question back at me, but I shook my head trying in vain to convince myself that talking to Keith had been the right thing to do. My head began to spin as I opened the door to my room all but throwing myself onto the bed, burying my head in the pillow as if that would help bury the self-deprecating voice that loved to make its presence known at the worst of times.

 

“qué voy a hacer?” I speak into my pillow as I fall asleep and dream of Varadero beach and a calm summer’s breeze…

  
  
  


**P.O.V Change**

 

**Keith’s P.O.V**

 

The door to my room shut with a hiss just as Lance walked around the corner. I let out a sigh and turned away from the door, the room silent once again. I had never seen Lance look like that before, his usual cocky self-assured demanore replaced by a timid look swimming with nerves. What caused him to think that way?

 

His math _was_ pretty solid, 6 paladins now that Shiro is back, and only 5 lions. I told him that things would work themselves out, that he should focus on the mission rather than who flys what. He was the first to help me accept the fact that the Black Lion chose me, the least I could do was ease his nerves about the Lions.

 

An echoing rumble resonated within my head, as if telling me what I had done was the right thing.

 

_“You really think so Black?”_ my voice echoed across my mind, reaching for my connection with the Black Lion.

 

The Black Lion’s deep purr was what I got in response and a soft smile graced my features, leaving me feeling content.

 

**Time Skip: Dinner time**

 

**Keith’s P.O.V**

 

The Castle’s speakers crackled to life, Hunks voice coming from them telling us all that it was time for dinner. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my room and made my way to the dining hall. The sight of the dining rooms double doors were common around meal times, considering that was really the only time we were ever in the dining room. The typical sound of the doors hissing as they open greeted me along with the sounds of Hunk in the kitchen preparing this evening batch of food goo.

 

“Hey Keith! Have you seen Lance? He’s normally always the first one in here” I turned my head to face Hunk, his question making my eyebrows furrow out of confusion.  

 

Lance wasn’t in the dining room yet? I looked around the dining room to see if what Hunk told me was true, and it was. Everyone else was here doing their usual pre dinnerritual. Pidge was on her laptop, doing some tech related thing. Hunk was in the kitchen, and was talking to Coran whilst he got the goo ready to be served. Shiro and Allura were seated in their normal spots, talking about the Galra base we planned on invading next week. But Lance’s seat was empty, the space mice sitting on the table in front of his chair, confused as to why their favourite paladin was not there.

 

“The last I saw him was when he came to my room to talk to me, I didn’t know where he went afterwards” I explained to Hunk.

 

Pidge’s head sprung up from whatever she was looking at on her screen and stared at me as if I had grown ears and a tail.

 

“Lance came to talk to you? What about?” Pidge sounded almost surprised by what I had told Hunk.

 

Everyone’s heads suddenly turned to face me, and a tense atmosphere that wasn’t there before filled the air and made it harder to breath.

 

“He came to talk to talk to me about the lions. Saying that with Shiro back he can take back the Black lion and I can have red back, but he felt it wouldn’t be right to take blue back from Allura. He said that the best thing he could do for the team is step aside. I have never seen Lance look so timid and nervous before” I recounted to them, telling them the basics of mine and Lance’s conversation in my room from a few hours past.

 

The sound of Pidge’s laughter broke me from the memory of what had happened a few hours ago in my room with Lance.

 

“Lance! Nervous?! This _is_ Lance we are talking about right?! Cocky, jokester, I-get-all- the-ladies, lazy Lance! I didn’t think he was capable of being serious!” Pidge could barely speak during her laughter filled episode

 

Pidge continued to howl with laughter and Hunk began to join in.

 

“Not that I don’t believe you Keith but even I didn’t think Lance had a serious bone in his body, he’s always goofing off in training and joking around on the battlefield!” Hunk said through his laughter as he began to slowly calm down, why was Hunk saying these things? I thought he was Lance’s best friend?

 

“He’s a goofball Keith! I’m Lance! I’m the sharpshooter! I get all the ladies and never take anything seriously!” Pidge flailed her arms around and pretended to flirt with Hunk as she spoke.

 

Pidge’s poor impersonation of Lance made Hunk laugh even harder than he already was. I was confused, is that all they really saw in Lance? Just some goofball who never takes anything seriously and thinks he’s hot shit with a gun?

 

“Maybe it is the best thing for Lance to step aside” Allura spoke up, sounding as serious as ever

 

I whip my head to look at Allura. Her too? Was she really that desperate to pilot a lion that she would kick Lance off the team? Was nobody going to stick up for Lance? I sent a pleading look in Shiro’s direction, if anyone would stand up for their teammates it would be Shiro.

 

“Pidge and Hunk do raise a point. Lance has never really taken anything seriously, and if he continues to joke around the way he does in training or in the midst of a battle, he’s gonna get someone hurt.” Shrio confessed, the feeling of betrayal hit me like a wave, dragging me under and holding me there, drowning me in everyone’s words.

 

My mouth opens slightly in shock, the entire team was turning their backs on Lance! Could they not see how wonderful he was?! Where did that thought come from? Never mind that, I was starting to get angry. I could feel my hot-headed nature rearing its ugly head.

 

“Without Lance on the comm’s they will be so much clearer!” Pidge exclaimed loudly, barley containing her laughter as she spoke.

 

Pidge’s comment sparked laughter from everyone besides me and Coran, who by this point had emerged from the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about, I had never seen Coran look so upset and disappointed before. Before Coran could raise his voice I noticed Hunk go very pale and his laughter stop rather quickly. His face turned in the direction of the doors.

 

“Lance?” said Hunk, a quiver in his voice.

 

I turned around so fast I thought I would give myself whiplash. Their stood Lance, with silent tears streaming down his face. A look of betrayal and shock rang clear in his eyes, the longer I stared the more I felt like I was looking at an oncoming storm.

 

Abruptly Lance took off, running out of the dining room faster than I have ever seen him run, a heart wrenching sob emitted from his lips as he did and I felt my heart clench as the sobbing continued as he rounded the corner and the doors slid shut with a mocking hiss.

 

“Look what you did!” I hissed, my anger felt like hot lava flowing through my veins, fueling the anger that was already there.

 

That was the last thing I said before I turned and followed after Lance. I didn’t bother looking back to see if my supposed team had looks of regret and remorse. If no one in that dining room was gonna stand up for Lance, I would gladly do so.  
  


**P.O.V Change**

**Lance’s P.O.V**

 

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted with the wall next to my bed. I rolled onto my back, my left arm flopping over my stomach and my right arm behind my head. I let out a deep sigh and allowed my eyes to slip shut once for a brief second. A calming content purr filled my head, driving the remains of the voice back into the darkest parts of my mind, leaving my head a lot clearer than it had been before I fell asleep after my conversation with Keith.

 

The castles comm system sparked to life and Hunks voice came over the comms telling us that it was dinner time. Lately I felt like Hunk had been avoiding me, hanging out with Pidge more. I didn’t blame him though, he and Pidge had a lot more in common. A sharp growl from Red cut off that train of thought before the voice could come back and let it fester.

 

_“Thanks Red”_ My voice traveled across the space of my mind, and a smile graced my lips for the second time that day.

  
Reds gentle purring put me at ease, like Keith’s calming voice when we spoke to me earlierthat reminded me of a summer breeze. I chuckled to myself shaking my head

lightly, grabbing my jacket off the end of my bed and making my way out of my room. Looks like Keith can calm me down even if he isn't with me.

 

I turn the corner that leads to the dining room but stop suddenly at a loud sound coming from inside the dining room, Pidges laughter. I’m glad Pidge was laughing, when people are happy I’m happy.

 

“Lance! Nervous?! This _is_ Lance we are talking about right?! Cocky, jokester, I-get-all- the-ladies, lazy Lance! I didn’t think he was capable of being serious!”

 

My smile and step faltered, I paused just before the doors on the wall next to it and I hoped I didn’t trigger the doors. I want to know what is going on in there without making my position known, yet. Pidge’s laughter continued and Hunk joined in.

 

“Not that I don’t believe you Keith but even I didn’t think Lance had a serious bone in his body, he’s always goofing off in training and joking around on the battlefield!”

 

Hunks words stung, I thought he was my friend. Is that why he stopped wanting to hang around me? Because I’m too annoying, too much of a jokester and a goofball?

 

**_“Doesn’t this prove what I’ve been saying all along? That nobody wants to hang out with you because of how much of a nuisance you are?”_ **

 

That voice comes clawing its way back from the dark depths of my mind. I feel tears gathering in the corners of my eyes, I shake my head, Hunk still loves me right?

 

“He’s a goofball Keith! I’m Lance! I’m the sharpshooter! I get all the ladies and never take anything seriously!”

 

Pidge’s impersonation of me hurt, more than I wanted it to. Surely they saw more in me than that.

 

**_“You know that’s what you are, you’re nothing more than what they say you are. A goofball who never takes anything seriously.”_ **

 

Before I could try to argue with the voice, something that I knew would be a lost cause Allura’s voice chimes in.

 

“Maybe it is the best thing for Lance to step aside”

 

Whatever feelings I thought I had for Allura vanished within mere seconds of those words reaching my ears.

 

**_“Look at that Lance! Someone else agrees with you for once!”_ **

 

Not in the way I expected though.

 

“Pidge and Hunk do raise a point. Lance has never really taken anything seriously, and if he continues to joke around the way he does in training or in the midst of a battle, he’s gonna get someone hurt.”

 

Tears were flowing freely from my eyes now but I made no sound, I didn’t want them to hear how weak I was, I didn’t want the voice to have another weakness to exploit. And most importantly I don’t want Keith to see me in this state, weak and defenseless. An insecure mess, underneath the fake facade of confidence and arrogance.

 

I clench my fists and decided I had enough, I was gonna march in there and stand up for myself! I push off the wall, wipe my eyes and walk in the dining room doors, but I don’t make it more than a few steps before I want to turn around and run back out those doors like a coward.

 

“Without Lance on the comm’s they will be so much clearer!”

 

Is this what being shot with a bullet felt like? The words pierced my heart and I felt myself take a step back out of shock. I didn’t want to believe in what I felt Pidge was implying

 

**_“Might as well speak up now Lancey Lance. Tell them what they were gonna tell you. Save them from having to tell you themselves. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later”_ **

 

They wanted me off the team? Am I really that useless? That annoying? That much of a disturbance? Memories of all the times I’ve mucked around in training or in battle hit me like a bus, making me realise that Shiro’s words are true, I’m gonna get someone hurt one day.

 

“Lance?”

 

Hunks voice broke me out of my train of thought and I lock eyes with him, I can feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. I being to panic, I have to get out of here! I have to I have to I have to **I have to I have to… run.**

The last thing I hear is my pathetic sob and Keith’s growl of “look what you did!” as I turn and bolt out of the room, I hear footsteps thundering behind me but I don’t bother to look back at my pursuer.

 

My now ex team I guess words are like fuel to the fire that is my insecurities. The voice begins to grow, getting louder and louder blocking out the sound of my harsh breathing as I run down the twisting white and blue halls.

 

**_“Useless”_ **

**_“Annoying”_ **

**_“Pathetic”_ **

**_“Weak”_ **

**_“Insecure mess”_ **

**_“Goofball”_ **

 

My head begins to pound and I can just hear Reds roars of distress in my head over the voice that is ripping me apart from the inside out. I collapse to my knees, my sobbing loud and ugly as I scratch at myself desperate to get the voice free from my body.

 

“LANCE!”

 

The sound of Keith shouting my name and Reds powerful roar send the voice scurrying back to the blackest spots of my mind. Keith comes screaming to a halt in front of me and falls to his knees, gently taking my hands in his.

 

“You’re ok, you’re ok. I’ve got you Lance”

 

Keith’s words are a calm summer breeze that brings me softly back to reality. Keith’s face becomes a lot clearer, his violet eyes are soft and fill me with warmth and I feel all the tension fade from my body and I go limp. Keith draws me into his lap and stuffs his face into my hair, wraps his arms around my torso and rubs my back.

 

I wrap my arms around him and I allow him to pick me up and carry me to wherever he was going. I begin to fall asleep, the warmth of Keith’s body and the comforting beat of his heart lulling me to sleep.

 

“Don’t worry Lance, I won’t let anyone else hurt you” Is the last thing I hear before I nod off safely in Keith’s hold.

 

 


	2. "At least I have you"

**Keith’s P.O.V:**

 

Lances face finally relaxed as he fell into what I hoped was a dreamless sleep. I slowly picked myself up off of the ground, holding Lance bridal style in my arms. I paused for a moment, my eyes running over Lance’s features. Things I didn’t care to notice before came into focus. Lance’s eyelashes brush against his cheeks, the soft cinnamon toned skin flushed from crying. A light smattering of freckles lay across his nose and cheeks, only noticeable if one was really searching for them. He looked so soft, too beautiful to be fighting in a war, but yet so strong at the same time. My eyes travel further down before my gaze catches on Lance’s exposed stomach. I feel my fair skinned cheeks light up as Lance’s abs catch my attention, proving to me just how strong he was becoming, how far he has come since the first day as a paladin of Voltron.

 

Blacks amused rumbling filled my head, the lions version of a laugh causing my blush to deepen as I avert my eyes away from Lance’s muscles back to his handsome face.

 

_ “God dammit Black this isn’t funny! I need to be helping Lance not drooling all over him! My feelings can come later, Lance is all that matters right now”  _ I say in response to the lion

 

Breaking me out of my chain of thought is the sound of boots hitting the floor hard and fast,  and a voice shouting my name.

 

“KEITH! KEITH WHERE ARE YOU!?”

 

I let out a sigh, of course Shiro would come looking for me. I school my expression and turn around slowly beginning to walk the opposite way. 

 

“Keith! There you are!”

 

I turn my head to the side looking at Shiro out of the corner of my eye, and I allow the anger to fill my violet coloured irises. Shiro falters in his step, coming to a stop as he takes in my angered expression, he looks almost scared. Good, he should be scared, him and everyone else in that dining room that dared to talk about Lance the way they did. 

 

“What do you want Shiro” My tone was sharp, ringing out harshly in the air, malice oozing from my tone.

 

“I came to look for you after you ran out of the dining hall after Lance” said Shiro, pointing at the sleeping boy in my arms. 

 

“Well someone had to come and comfort him, and by the way you were all behaving in there none of you were gonna do it” I turned to face Shiro, cradling Lance closer to my chest.

 

“I wanted to come see if he wa- YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” I cut Shiro off. He doesn’t deserve to know if Lance was ok or not. He sat around and let Lance’s teammates insult him, and then proceeded to add salt to the wound by making his own comment.

 

“Wah, Keith!” Shiro balked at me, he clearly hadn't expected me to interrupt him.

 

“Oh don’t look at me like that Shiro! Don’t pretend like you didn’t state your mind about Lance as well! You let the other paladins talk behind one of our owns back!” I could feel my rage bubbling like boiling water in a kettle, just about ready to explode. Shiro began to take a few steps towards me as he held his hands out in front of him, elbows bent and palms facing me, a gesture of peace.

 

“I was merely stating fact Keith. Lance needs to stop joking around and start being serious, training more. And if Lance can’t pick up the slack then maybe he really does need to step aside.” Shiros comment was like the straw that broke the camel's back. The kettle hissed, and the water boiled over.

 

“HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!” I allowed my anger to spill out of me like the boiling water from the kettle. My lips pull back into a snarl, a growl builds up in my throat and I hear Black joining in within my head.

 

“Keith cal-DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN SHIRO!” The words sounded like a growl ripping its way out of my throat, like a caged beast finally being set free. 

 

Lance shuffles in my arms curling closer into my chest whimpering, clearly upset by all the yelling. I nuzzle my nose into his soft cocoa locks, whispering soft comforts. Slowly he settled, and I turned my sights back to Shiro. I felt calmer than before.

 

“In the few weeks you were missing and Lance took up the position of the Red paladin, he improved so much. He was the first one to accept me as the Black paladin and he helped me to accept it as well. He kept telling us to never give up on finding you, to keep searching. He reminded Pidge to sleep, took away Hunk’s anxieties about never getting you back. He kept us together while you were missing.” My cleared head made it easier to say to Shiro what I just said.

 

“Keith if you or someone had told me of what Lance had done to keep the team together during my absence, then I would have less of a reason to be so harsh on him” Shiro stated once more gesturing to Lance 

 

“But would you have believed me?” I found myself growing bored of this conversation and I turned around, my destination being my room. 

 

“Keith come back!” I ignored Shiro’s plee with me to come back and continue to “talk this out!” I was done. I rounded the corner of the hall that lead to the paladin rooms and when I didn’t hear Shiro following me I let out a sigh, continuing to walk forward.

 

I arrived at my room the door opening and closing behind me as I make my way towards my bed. Gently, I lay Lance down and I turn away about to head back out the door when a hand grabs mine. 

 

“Please, stay with me Keith” I turn back around to see Lance’s hand holding mine. He was laying on his right side and he was looking at me with those deep blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean he adores. 

 

“Ok Lance” I smile softly and slip into bed with the boy. I allowed him to tuck his head under my chin and place his face into my collar bone, as he softly wraps his arms around my waist and intertwines his legs with mine. My left arm wraps around him as my right hand goes to pet his hair, easing him back to sleep.

 

“Thank you for staying Keith, at least I have you” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. "Together?... Together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I know it has been a while since I upadated but school has been a bitch. But! I finally got some free time to write! I promise the next chapter will come soon.

**Lance’s P.O.V:**

 

Warmth… I feel, warmth.

 

But the thermostat in my room is broken, so it’s always cold. And no amount of blankets blocks out the cold, so why am I so warm?

 

My eyes open and the first thing I notice is the room I’m in, it’s Keith’s. Why am I in Keith’s room? Did I fall asleep at dinner and Keith took me to the wrong room by accident? 

 

**_“Forgotten already have you Lance? Why don’t I remind you”_ **

 

_ “ _ _ Lance! Nervous?!” “I didn’t think Lance had a serious bone in his body” “Maybe it is the best thing for Lance to step aside” “he’s gonna get someone hurt” “Look what you did!”  _ _ “Without Lance on the comm’s they will be so much clearer!” “Lance?” “Don’t worry Lance, I won’t let anyone else hurt you” “Please, stay with me Keith” “Thank you for staying Keith, at least I have you” _

 

Like a movie, my memories of the day just past flicked by infront of me in the form of faces, sentences and a warm, safe touch.

 

Oh… so that why I’m in Keith room…

 

“Ughh, Lance? You up?” Keith’s arms tightened around my waist as he sat up and shifted me to sit in his lap. His voice was rough, deep and full of sleep 

 

I felt heat run into my cheeks and my head fill with cotton, I felt like going back to sleep, safe and secure in the arms of the man who’s feeling I had for him I crushed. Those secret feelings I had bubbled to the surface.

 

**_“You really think he would like you back Lance? I thought the reason you_** ** _suppressed_** **_your feelings was so you wouldn’t get between him and Shiro?”_**

 

“Lance? Lance, don’t fall into your thoughts.” Keith’s words broke through the icy grip that the voice had on me, filling my head with a gentle warmth that drove back the ice.

 

“I’m here Keith, I’m here” I feel myself relax back into Keith’s strong form, tension oozing from my limbs like molasses. Should I tell Keith thank you for taking care of me? I probably should.

 

“Keith?” “Yes Lance?” “Thanks for taking care of me, you really didn’t have t- I wanted to” Keith cut me off mid sentence, his voice strong and yet so caring at the same time.

 

“The others were being assholes, they had no right to talk about you behind your back the way they did, especially after all you did for them. They’re meant to be your teammates, our teammates. I’m disappointed in all of them, especially Shiro. I thought he and all of them were better than this. I never want to see you that upset again Lance. Please know that you can always come to me about anything, I won’t turn you away, Promise” 

 

Keith’s held his gaze with mine the entire time he was talking, never once looking away. My face burned hotter and I could feel my flush spread to my ears and down my neck.

 

“But I thought you couldn’t hate Shiro? I thought you loved him?” Keith’s sudden laughter at my statement made me jump in his arms, _ Mierda  _ his laugh is like music.

 

“Shiro is like a brother to me Lance, it’s a brotherly love not a romantic love. I’m still pissed at him though, more so than the others” Keith’s violet irises darkened with anger.

 

“I thought he was better than that, I know he wasn’t here to see how much you helped everyone stay sane during his absence. But the Shiro I know would never stab a teammate in the back like that, no matter how bad they were. He would help them improve! Not belittle them.” After his outburst the anger faded from Keith’s eyes as he set his gaze back on mine. 

 

“I never did thank you for helping me during Shiro’s time missing, you really helped me stay in one piece and helped me accept my place as Black’s temporary pilot. So thank you, honestly Lance” The smile Keith gave me was a soft one and I smiled back in return.

 

“I was doing what I felt was right, I didn’t want you to fall into  _ your _ head. I didn’t want you thinking that you were replacing Shiro, we wouldn’t have gotten anything done if you were stuck in that mentality. You have the skills to be our leader Keith, and a damn good one at that” Keith’s mouth fell open in slight shock after I finished my spiel as I look at him with determination and blunt honesty showing on my face my absolute trust in him. 

 

I leaned in quickly and pecked him on his right cheek and I watched as his mouth snapped shut with a click of his teeth and a ruby red flush claimed his cheeks.

 

“Let’s make a promise to each other” I say to Keith which snaps him out of the stupor he was stuck in.

 

“Anytime I need to be picked up you can pick me up, anytime you need to be picked up I’ll do so. And then we can pick each other up” 

 

Keith’s eyes meet mine.

 

“Pick me up” I say, raising my left hand

“So I can pick you up” He replies, raising his right hand

“So we can pick each other up” We say at the same time as we link hands, sealing our promise to each other like an engaged couple saying their vows at their wedding.

 

I’m out of his lap now, facing him. And slowly we are leaning closer and closer to each other. Our noses brush as beautiful violet flowers stare into the deep blue ocean. Our head tilt and our lips are inches apart. Closer. Closer.. Closer…

 

“PALADINS QUICKLY TO YOUR LIONS!! A GALRA FLEET HAVE FOUND US AND ARE BEGINNING TO ATTACK!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!”

 

Our faces snapped apart, the moment ruined by the sound of Allura screaming over the Castle Comms. 

 

Keith and I spring into action running out of his room together and towards the hangers.

 

“Lets go kick some Galra ass” Keith says to me as I give him my signature smirk. 

 

“Together?” I ask him

 

“Together”

  
  



End file.
